Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds. Self-propelled flight is by far the fastest way to fly to one's desired destination. This power is superior to all other gravity defying power; as such it automatically grants the user access to several other abilities: Levitation, Hovering, Floating and Gliding. Overview Users can lift themselves off the ground through sheer act of will or by rising one or both hands into the air: once airborne, he or she can self-propel through the air at tremendous speeds and in any direction he or she chooses. It is possible to carry others while flying, presumably this is limited to the strength of the flyer. For example, Phoebe Halliwell can carry two normal-sized adults with ease. Another good example of this was when the first genie she ever met stripped the power of flight from a Dragon Warlock and gave it to her. When the Dragon Warlock came looking for his power she grab him and flew him out of the manor, held him with one hand as she flew around, and then dropped him in a park. While inside the Nexus of The All, Phoebe became able to use her power to their full potential, allowing her to not only fly but was also able to carry Piper and Paige with ease. According to Prue, the dome let her tap into the point her power will grow to, but it will take some time for her power to grow to that level naturally. It should be noted that before this Phoebe flew on three different occasion using her own magic, each time was due to her Levitation power temporarily evolving. Control Natural Flight takes time to learn, as one must first learn how to maintain balance and navigate while floating. Some users may also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. However, people that naturally posses and use the power of Levitation require no training when their power evolve because they already have alot of experience defying gravity, they can all fly with ease. Speed Self propelled and winged flight can match some forms of teleportation in speed, (ie) Orbing. However, a self propelling flyer can fly much faster than someone using wings, as seen when Phoebe flew from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. Weather Resistance While flying, the user will automatically gain immunity to extreme weather conditions, temperatures of heat and cold and atmospheric pressure. This protection is presumably extended to people the flyer carries. The user will also be able to perceive his or her's surroundings. Limitation After Rennek's defeat, Phoebe took to the air to enjoy her power, but she quickly discovered that she could only use it for brief amounts of time. Variations of Flight Winged Flight The possessor can fly using wings. Winged flight is somewhat rare among demons and a few good mystical beings, (ie) Fairies and Cherubs. However, some beings have to transform into animals to fly; vampires turn into bats. But are still no match to the speeds a non-winged flyer can fly. Leo Wyatt, a mortal, had a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. Leo could magically retract his wings into his body to conceal them, and push them out when he wanted to use them. Mist Flight The possessor can fly by using a mist of clouds to propel through the air. The ability to fly on a cloud is somewhat rare, it's only possessed and used by Wood Nymphs. A Nymph once transformed or surrounded the lower half of her body in a cloud of green mist, enabling her to fly. The cloud had leaves fall from it, indicated that the Nymph used the elements of nature to create it, which all Nymphs have power over. Artifacts A Flying Broom flying on a broom.]] A Flying Broomstick is a normal broomstick charged with a witch's magic. Witches use them to sweep evil from their path and to fly. It flies with the witch sitting on it, and can be navigated to fly in any direction the witch wants. The broom also seems to magically gravitate the witch in place, preventing him/her from falling off. Phoebe Halliwell once channeled her magic into a broom granting it the power of flight, she then sat sidesaddle and flew on it. Phoebe proudly rode against the full moon while her sisters looked on. A Flying Carpet The Carpet can be used as a form of transportation. It flies with the one standing or lying on it to wherever that person wants to go. It can also travel vast distances in a short amount of time. Bosk was the only known being to possess a flying carpet; he used it as a form of transportation. The carpet was later destroyed by Jinny. Flying Cars Flying Cars are a form of magical transportation. After Rennek switched magic, mortals started using magic giving some mortals the power to fly. The government used flying cars to get around. List of beings who use(d) Flight ;Original power *Reinhardt *Dragon Warlocks *Phoebe Halliwell - Future power ;Through power, stealing, artifacts, etc. *Nymphs *Phoebe Halliwell *Jinny and Bosk ;Through wings, transformation, etc. *Imps *Fairies *Leo Wyatt - Formerly *Cherubs *Vampires Notes * Phoebe has used this power on a number of occasions. Once was after she shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. *When Yen Lo, An Ling and Phoebe entered limbo, all their Levitation powers advanced to flight. *Dragon Warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon Warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a Genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished this power away. *Phoebe uses the same arm motion to access Flight and Levitation. *Neena uses her ability to rip rock and earth from the ground and use it to fly. See Also *Floating *Hovering *Levitation Category:Powers